


Полтелохранителя

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Half the World - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: «Такую, как ты, не удержать, Колючка Бату, даже на золоченой цепи. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты вернешься ко мне по своей воле».





	Полтелохранителя

**Author's Note:**

> C виду — средневековье, на деле — постапокалипсис; пост-канон.  
Все персонажи — совершеннолетние даже по нашим меркам (а по местным — еще немного, и им начнут на кладбище прогулы ставить); а, и да — они упали и начали трахаться (нет, не стыдно); если залезть на шкаф, можно увидеть сомнительное согласие.

_Нет, половина телохранителя мне без надобности! Но я знала, что ты ответишь. Такую, как ты, не удержать, Колючка Бату, даже на золоченой цепи. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты вернешься ко мне по своей воле._  
_Джо Аберкромби, «Полмира»_

  
Первогород по-прежнему нестерпимо вонял рыбой. Нет, не только — во влажном, густом воздухе плыли запахи и приторных благовоний, и трудового пота, и смертного страха, и ко всему этому примешивался чуть заметный душок разложения, но поверх всего была проклятая рыба. Колючке захотелось зажать нос, но на нее смотрели — да что там, пялились! — и ей, Избранному Щиту королевы Гетланда, негоже было... негоже — а, как там отец Ярви выражался? — де-монст-ри-ро-вать пренебрежение к великому городу. Можно подумать, она ничего хуже не нюхала. Рыба и рыба, духота — и духота. Можно и потерпеть. И Колючка терпела — даже почти не морщилась. На одно она надеялась — что волосы и одежда не успеют провонять еще и запахами самого, мать его, цивилизованного города мира. После неблизкого пути она и без того не розами благоухала.

Сходни заскрипели под ее тяжелыми сапогами. Колючка решительно набрала воздуха в грудь — будто шагала в ледяную воду — и сошла на пристань Первогорода, не такую шумную и страшную, как в тот, _прошлый_ раз, а тихую и какую-то величественную, что ли. Все — и просоленные всеми ветрами моряки, и пронырливые портовые торговцы, и разодетые шлюхи, и даже воришки-беспризорники — двигались осторожно, почтительно и старались не привлекать лишнего внимания. Впрочем, еще бы — корабль, над которым под дыханием Матери Моря трепетало знамя Гетланда, уже ждали. Колючка даже поежилась, глядя, как поблескивают на солнце золотые шлемы воинов, как мягко светятся гербы Императрицы на плотных, густо-синих занавесях паланкина, и как темные кудри невысокой женщины, что была почти незаметной среди высоченных мужчин, закованных в доспехи, выбиваются из-под низко надвинутого капюшона. Колючка гадала — кто это? Послала ли тридцать пятая Императрица Юга верную Сумаэль навстречу послам Гетланда? Отправила ли доверенную служанку или — о, Матерь Война, убереги! — одну из благородных девиц, что в изобилии водились во дворце, звенели браслетами, шуршали шелками и ничем хорошим Колючке не запомнились еще с _прошлого раза_? 

Воины слаженно и ладно поклонились ей, и она ответила тем же — почтительно склонила голову, приложив руки к груди. Женщина в капюшоне не шелохнулась и не произнесла ни слова, только соленый ветер, посланный самой Матерью Море, коснулся тяжелой ткани плаща, ласково погладил темные прядки и стих, будто кто-то отдал ему приказ уняться. Колючка собралась было что-то сказать, но незнакомка вскинула тонкую руку, поманила ее за собой и, неуловимым движением повернувшись, нырнула под занавеси паланкина. «Немая, что ли», — подивилась Колючка, но, ни на миг не засомневавшись, шагнула следом. Что-то в повадках этой женщины казалось ей неуловимо знакомым — и оттого подозрений не вызывающим. Понять бы — что, да некогда было. 

Колючка неловко влезла внутрь — и тут же захотела провалиться сквозь землю, чтоб Отче Твердь укрыл ее и спрятал, потому что ей не было места среди цветастых вышитых подушек, под мягко сияющими эльфьими светильниками. Но женщина снова мягко взмахнула рукой — и Колючка покорно опустилась на узорчатый ковер, подобрав под себя ноги в виды видавших сапогах, уже понимая — и не веря — и все же понимая, кто перед ней. 

Сиятельная Виалина, Владычица Запретной, Великая Герцогиня Напаза, Ужас Алиуков, Защитница Первогорода и Тридцать Пятая Императрица Юга, откинула с лица капюшон и нахмурилась, морща переносицу — как и тогда — накрашенную черным. В волосах ее поблескивали, переливаясь, драгоценные камни, похожие на далекие звезды на чернильно-темном плаще Отче Неба. 

— Как можно быть такой неосторожной, Избранный Щит? — притворно-недовольно осведомилась она. — А если б мои враги желали заманить тебя в ловушку?

— А у сиятельной... у тебя еще остались враги? — спросила Колючка, разглядывая, как по тяжелым серьгам, покачивающимся в ушах Виалины, туда-сюда перебегают разноцветные огоньки. «Эльфье волшебство, — зачарованно подумала она. — Не иначе».

— Нет, — ответила та, и это «нет» прозвучало так, будто рухнула каменная плита, погребая под собой тех, кто не успел увернуться. — Но ни в чем нельзя быть уверенной до конца. А, о том не будем. Я так рада видеть тебя!

— Я... тоже, — Колючка кивнула, не зная, что еще сказать. Со времени их последней встречи императрица и изменилась, и нет. Ее темные глаза по-прежнему светились ясным умом и искренним любопытством, и смуглая кожа оставалась нежной, но — что это? — в темные волосы будто вплелись седые прядки, и тонкие-тонкие морщинки затянули паутиной высокий лоб. Или все дело было в неверном, обманчивом эльфьем свете, в котором все казалось искаженным?

Паланкин вздрогнул и качнулся — его подняли и понесли, медленно и ровно. Колючка дернулась, Виалина засмеялась. Улыбка ее была такой же, как и раньше — будто солнце выглянуло из-за неласковых серых туч, согрело уставшую от холода землю.

— Ты носишь мой подарок? — требовательно поинтересовалась она. Колючка молча закатала рукав куртки, открывая запястье, намертво охваченное эльфьим браслетом. Тот засиял, заискрился, отливая сперва красным, потом — синим, и снова возвращаясь к нестерпимому красному. Нездешний, дикий, пугающий свет отразился в темных глазах Виалины, когда та протянула руку, дотронулась до волшебного стекла, сотворенного еще тогда, когда под чистым, ничем не оскверненным солнцем сверкали огромные эльфьи города, и бог не был расколот пополам, и не...

— Я скучала, — неожиданно низким, глухим голосом выговорила императрица, и Колючка вздрогнула — так странно он звучал, таким странным было прикосновение ее тонких холодных пальцев не к стеклу — к горячей колючкиной коже. — Я все думала — когда же ты вернешься, а если вернешься — то с какими целями... Так ты привезла мне вести от своей досточтимой королевы?

— Да, я... — она попыталась было сунуться за пазуху, где лежал надежно запечатанный футляр с письмом, данным рукой Золотой Лайтлин, а подписанным — ее юным сыном, новым королем на Черном Престоле, но императрица покачала головой, не отнимая ласкающей руки от ее запястья, и она остановилась. — Письмо, да, и еще Золотая Королева велела, чтобы...

— Потом, — резко сказала Виалина, встряхивая головой. Драгоценности в кудрях заискрились ярче прежнего. — Письма и приказы подождут. Мы прибудем во дворец, и там ты преклонишь колени передо мной, Тридцать Пятой Императрицей Юга, и с поклоном вручишь письмо, и мы скажем друг другу все положенные слова, о Избранный Щит королевы Гетланда. И все будет — как и должно быть... Но сейчас я этого не хочу.

Колючка только неловко пожала плечами — «не хочу» из уст женщины, правившей половиной мира, звучало как приказ, но что приказывали-то? Не передавать слова Золотой Королевы раньше времени? Так сейчас она все равно ничего бы толком не передала — потому что пальцы Виалины прикасались к запястью, а сжималось почему-то горло, и сердце начинало стучать, как бешеное, и становилось невыносимо жарко и душно. Правда, в Первогороде всегда было жарко и душно. А еще проклятый паланкин покачивался, и за его плотными занавесями шумели, как бурная река, городские улицы, и от того голова шла кругом. «М-м-матерь Война, да что же это...»

— Ты по-прежнему словно выточена из дерева, Колючка Бату, — Виалина улыбнулась и потянулась ближе — мягкая, гибкая, беззащитная, безобидная. Колючке — к месту или нет — вспомнились уроки Скифр. «В руках воина всякая вещь — оружие», говорила та. И что же было оружием императрицы Юга — эта самая обманчивая слабость? Следовала ли та неведомой ей заповеди: «Бей первой?» Было ли то — ударом? А если нет — чем оно было?

Темные волосы пахли цветами и морской солью. Виалина сбросила плащ, оставшись в тонком платье, расшитом — как и _тогда_ — маленькими осколками тысяч зеркал. Это сияние притягивало, завораживало, и Колючка, разве что рот не открыв, как деревенская дурочка, смотрела, как резко, рвано вздымается под всем этим искрящимся великолепием маленькая грудь. Императрица Юга вся была — маленькая, будто эльфья статуэтка — и руки крошечные, и ноги, и... «Как только на своем троне не теряется...» — мысли у Колючки были короткие, глупые и неуместные, и никакого положенного уважения к правительнице Первогорода в них не было. А еще ей было тяжело дышать — будто бы воздух обернулся водой, и она того гляди задохнется. 

— Я скучала. Поцелуй меня, Колючка, — и эти слова звучали не как просьба — как приказ, и невозможно было не подчиниться. Императрица не привыкла к отказам — да и какой дурак бы ей отказал? Особенно здесь, сейчас, в покачивающемся мягком полумраке — кто-то будто приглушил сияние эльфьих светильников, и в углах начала собираться темнота. 

Губы у Виалины были обведены краской — темно-красной, почти черной, как запекшаяся кровь. «Смажется», — точно так же глупо подумала Колючка, обхватывая грубыми — слишком грубыми — ладонями смуглое лицо, разглядывая вздрагивающие длинные ресницы, с облегчением не находя морщин на лбу — и наконец-то прижалась обветренными губами — к губам влажным и нежным. Виалина застонала, обняла ее за шею — и ответила, отозвалась так жарко и отчаянно, что воздух в груди закончился совсем. И Колючка должна была бы умереть — но отчего-то не умерла. «Матерь Война, как же... как...»

А краска, само собой, поплыла, и Колючка провела пальцем по раскрытым губам Виалины, размазывая темно-красное — _кровь, нет, не кровь_ — еще сильнее, и это было страшно неуважительно, и непристойно, и между ног, под кожаными штанами так жарко тянуло, как — отчего-то — не было с мужем, и хотелось не то что застонать — завыть. И еще хотелось зажмуриться, чтоб не видеть, как императрица Юга слизывает краску с припухших губ. Она закрыла глаза и услышала нежный серебристый смех — наверное, так смеялись русалки, прежде чем утащить незадачливого рыбака на дно. Но, признаться, ей было все равно — потому что слабые, тонкие и чертовски умелые руки расстегнули ей куртку, расшнуровали рубашку, развязали пояс, и она только и могла, что вздыхать тяжело и рвано.

— Не смей кричать, — горячие губы коснулись уха, — не смей. 

Колючка и сама это понимала — их крохотное убежище несли по городу, и стражники императрицы шагали совсем рядом, и если кто-то услышал бы крики и забеспокоился, и откинул бы занавеси — и увидел... увидел... От этих мыслей ей стало совсем дурно. Она прикусила губу и сползла на подушки, чувствуя себя ослабевшей настолько, будто бы только что тащила на плечах целый корабль. 

— Твой браслет светится, как солнце, — прошелестела Виалина из темноты, полной прикосновений, вздохов, покусываний и чуть заметных мокрых касаний языка. — Так ярко... 

— Он... всегда... — еле слышно выдохнула Колючка, вцепляясь пальцами в эти проклятые подушки — она чувствовала, как с нее уверенно — по-мужски уверенно — стягивают штаны. Правда, будь она с мужчиной, дальше было бы все ясно. А вот что будет — сейчас? Какой приказ ей отдадут — следующим? И будет ли так же сладко, как и раньше — подчиниться ему? А Виалина тихо засмеялась, поцеловала ее живот — и тут же больно укусила, наверняка оставляя след. Отметку. Клеймо... «Ну, все не в виде императорского герба, — фыркнула про себя Колючка, представляя себе этого распяленного орла, огнем горящего на коже. — Вот и славно».

И это была последняя связная мысль, мелькнувшая в ее голове. Потому что пушистые волосы защекотали ей живот, нежные руки — неожиданно сильно — стиснули бедра, разводя их в стороны, а к пламени, полыхающему между ног так, что не было сил терпеть, прижались — и жадные, и ласковые — губы. Колючка прикусила губы до крови, ощутила во рту горечь и соль — немалых сил ей стоило не заорать в голос. Она выпустила несчастные подушки, слепо протянула руки, вцепилась в волосы Виалины, и в кожу ее ладоней впились тысячи крохотных иголок — самоцветы в прическе императрицы были безжалостно-острыми. Та вздрогнула всем телом, но не остановилась — целовала, дразнила и ласкала языком, пила Колючку жадно и сладко, как путник в пустыне пьет воду из долгожданного родника, и никак не может остановиться. А она молча дергалась навстречу, изо всех сил стискивала в кулаках мягкие волосы и тянула голову Виалины — ближе, ближе, обозначая — и приказывая — «еще». И та — вот удивление! — подчинялась — до тех пор, пока Колючка не выгнулась, из последних сил сдерживая крик, не вздрогнула всем телом и не замерла, ощущая лишь, как колотится под ребрами сердце — так громко, что его, наверное, слышат во всем Первогороде... 

— Ты приехала, чтобы остаться? — голос императрицы чуть дрожал, но в нем звучала прежняя требовательность. — Скажи мне, Колючка Бату, ты решилась оставить Гетланд ради Юга?

— Я... не... — она не открывала глаз, не хотела смотреть. Виалина была рядом, совсем рядом, и краска на ее лице наверняка размазалась окончательно, и губы ее, наверное, горели огнем, и по щекам ползли алые пятна, и стоило на нее взглянуть в этот миг — и другого ответа, кроме как «да, решилась», не будет. — Я все еще не... могу разорваться пополам, моя... Императрица, Владычица Запретной, Великая...

— Еще немного, и я соглашусь на половину телохранителя, так и знай, — маленькая ладонь скользнула по ее груди, сжала — сильно и больно. — Под моей рукой много воинов, но все они — не ты. Что ж, посмотрим, чего хочет твоя Королева. Посмотрим, чем — или кем — она со мной за то расплатится. Императрице Юга не отказывают, помнишь?

Колючка помнила. Ей стало страшно — почти так же, как перед поединком с Крушителем Мечей — но вместе с тем и весело — как перед ним же. Тонкое, хрупкое, горячее тело вздрагивало у нее под боком, и она потянулась — обнять, прижать покрепче. Вслушалась в тяжелые шаги за занавесями, в городской шум, в бесконечную песню ветра, в далекий голос Матери Моря. 

— Матерь Война коснулась и тебя, — проговорила она в темноту. И не увидела — почувствовала, как Виалина кивнула, усмехаясь. Пожалуй, обе они знали, что _этот_ поединок только начинался.


End file.
